1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component and a computer using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components operating at high speed generate excessive heat which must be displaced efficiently to ensure normal operation. Typically, a heat dissipation device provides such heat dissipation.
Conventionally, the heat dissipation device includes a heat sink mounted on a CPU inside a casing of an electronic device, and a cooling fan mounted on one side of the heat sink. The fan generates air currents flowing through the heat sink, causing heat of the heat sink absorbed from the CPU to be dissipated into the surrounding air. However, most of hot air after flowing through the heat sink remains inside the casing, and can not escape to an exterior of the casing. The hot air within the casing results in temperature increasing of the surrounding air, and finally a heat exchange between the interior surrounding air and the heat sink is decreased. Consequently, a heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation device is inefficient, often does not satisfy heat dissipation requirement of the electronic device.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a heat dissipation device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.